


Teething Problems

by Aulophobia



Series: Not Quite as Expected [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulophobia/pseuds/Aulophobia
Summary: When it's 2am, your baby has woken you for the 3rd time that night and you've barely slept in a week, even the most loving of parent can start to get annoyed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Not Quite as Expected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756930
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Teething Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story set after Accidents Happen.

The wail came from the monitoring charm for the 3rd time since Draco and Harry had gone to bed.

“Harry, it’s your turn.” Draco said grumpily and pulled the pillow over his head, trying, and failing, to shut out the noise of his crying daughter. He’d very nearly fallen asleep before the monitor had gone off again, and however much he loved his princess, he couldn’t deal with her right now. The lack of sleep was getting to him, as was the near permanent headache of nicotine withdrawal. Everything he’d read about quitting smoking, both muggle and wizarding, told him the headache should disappear after four days. Still, here he was a week later with his head pounding. It probably didn’t help that he’d stupidly managed to time giving up smoking with Callie teething and losing the ability to sleep through the night.

“Draco, you know I got up last time.” Harry groaned.

“But… I hurt and am tired. Why can’t you just do it for me this once?” 

“Because I’m tired too, and we said we’d take turns.” It was true, but it didn’t make Draco feel any less resentful about the fact that he would now have to get up to deal with a fractious baby. 

“Fine. Arsehole.” 

Draco pulled himself reluctantly out of the warmth and comfort of his bed and made his way down the corridor to Callie’s room. When he got there, she was bawling her eyes out, her right cheek was puffy and bright red. He accioed the Calpol, that Harry had bought from a muggle store. There weren’t any pain potions that were safe for babies this age and Harry swore that the muggle version worked for teething pain.

“Hey Princess.” He said, leaning over the cot and picking up the little girl. She was nearly 7 months old now, and Draco couldn’t believe how quickly it had gone. He held her against him, and gently rocked her up and down, trying to get her to settle off, after giving her a dose of the sweet pink medicine. He could feel salvia soaking through his pyjamas where she was drooling on his shoulder. She was still quietly whimpering, with the occasional hiccough, but the worst of the tears had stopped. “I’m sorry you feel miserable, little girl. It will get better. And Papa is here. Even though he has a horrible headache because he hasn’t had a cigarette in a week, he’s the one who got out of bed because you were upset. He gave them up for you, you know. So you just remember that Papa loves you the most in the whole world.” He said gently to the nearly sleeping baby, stroking her soft blonde hair as he rambled, trying to soothe her. Then with a light chuckle he added. “And that Daddy is mean and decided his bed was much more important than comforting his Princess when she was hurting.” 

“I heard that Draco.” Harry said from the door, smiling adoringly at the two of them stood in the middle of the room.

“Quiet, she’s nearly asleep.” Draco whispered before continuing. “Besides, if you were going to get up anyway, why did you make me get out of bed?”

“I was lonely without you.” Harry spoke softly, before coming into the room and putting his arms around Draco and kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

“Sap.” Draco admonished, but pressed himself into Harry, enjoying the warm feel of the man against his back and the sleepy baby in his arms. They stayed like that, in silence, rocking the baby to sleep together. 

“I think she’s asleep.” Draco whispered, as softly as he could manage, not wanting to wake Callie now she was finally settled.

“Put her down then, and we can go back to bed.”

Draco gently laid the sleeping baby back in her cot and tucked her in. She roused a little but didn’t wake. Her little fist wrapped around one corner of the blanket Lily and Scorpius had had made for her for Christmas, with little representations of both of them decorating it. They each kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead before walking hand in hand back to their own bedroom.

“I love you, Draco.” Harry said once the door to their room was closed, reaching his free hand to push a strand of hair out of Draco’s face.

“I love you too, but it’s bedtime now.” Draco replied, noticing the gleam in Harry’s eyes. “And not that kind of bedtime. It’s time to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked coyly moving his hands to Draco waist and pulling them tightly together. Draco could feel his traitorous body responding, despite how tired he was, as Harry kissed him. 

“Only if you do all the work.” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips when the kiss finally stopped.

“I think I can manage that.” Harry said, and picked Draco up without warning and carried him over to the bed. 

Draco led back allowing Harry to slowly peel his pyjamas off. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation of Harry trailing kisses across his jaw, down his neck and then onto his collarbone. The kisses didn’t stop there, Harry kissed, licked, and nibbled every inch of Draco’s body, and he could feel himself becoming more and more aroused.

“Please… no more teasing.” Draco whined.

“I’m doing all the work, just like you said. You said nothing about not teasing you.”

Draco opened his eyes to see Harry kneeling over him and grinning at Draco’s neediness. Draco thought about throwing one of the pillows at him, but before he could make his mind up to move and do so, Harry’s hot mouth was around his aching cock.

“Fuck that feels good.” The hum of vibration he got in response made it feel even better. It didn’t take long for Draco to feel the pressure of pleasure build to bursting point. His hands were clenched in the sheets and he knew he was making more and more incomprehensible noises the closer he got. Then the wave of his orgasm hit, and he was lost to the world for several blissful minutes. 

“Worth staying awake for?” Harry asked, as he curled up into Draco’s side and nuzzling into his neck.

“Mmmm.” Draco’s brain wasn’t working well enough yet to form proper words.

“So do I get my turn?”

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry, tasting himself on his partners lips. “Sleepy…” He mumbled but took Harry’s still hard member in his hand and began lazily stroking. He could hear Harry’s breath start to hitch as he gradually increased his speed. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Harry finished, having already worked himself up with his ministrations of Draco. There was a wail from the monitor and Draco abruptly stopped. Someone would have to get up and see to their little girl again.

“Fuck…” Harry said loudly at the interruption. “She couldn’t have waited till I’d at least finished too.” 

“Nope. And it’s your turn, love.” Draco said smugly, smiling as he rolled over, still feeling blissed out from his own orgasm, and pleased that this time he wouldn’t have to leave the warmth of his bed.

“You’re a bastard Draco Malfoy.” 

Draco just waved his hand lazily as he felt Harry get out of the bed and heard him start to rummage for his pyjamas so he could go and comfort their daughter. For the first time in days Draco didn’t have a headache. Between that, and the cosiness of the bed he’d nearly drifted off to sleep when Harry re-entered the room. He didn’t think enough time had passed for Harry to have gotten Callie back to sleep. He rolled back over and forced his eyes open. Harry was walking to the bed with the sleepy blonde baby in his arms, the blanket she loved still held in one fist but with one corner being chewed on determinately in her mouth. Draco sat up and accepted the girl as she was passed over.

“So Daddy decided to give up for tonight then?” He asked the girl, who just chewed the blanked in response.

“I didn’t think either of us could manage getting out of bed again.” Harry replied.

“You know this means we’re not finishing what we started.”

“Yup, but I didn’t think that was going to happen anyway. I was surprised you weren’t already sound asleep when I came back.”

“I nearly was. Oh, the joys of parenthood.” He replied, then talking to Callie. “You wait till you have children of your own, Princess. Then they can get revenge on you for keeping us up all night.” He snuggled the little girl in tighter. However frustrating she might be sometimes, he really did love her and the life the three of them had together. 

Harry got back into bed and both of them led down, the baby curled up on Draco’s chest.

“You know we can’t get into the habit of this.” Draco said, as Callie slowly drifted off as he stroked her back.

“Just one night.” Harry looked at him pleadingly. “I’m so tired.”

“You said that last night.”

“And you said it the night before.”

“Touché.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Draco moved the now sleeping Callie off his chest and onto the bed next to him, leaving one hand resting on her. Harry snuggled up on his other side. With the three of them curled up together, they all finally fell asleep.


End file.
